


Fénix z popela

by kratula



Series: A co bylo dál ... [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Parenthood, Second Chances, Steve Roger's post-Avengers Life, White Wolf Bucky Barnes, past character death mentioned, post-Endgame AU
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Na místě té původní vzniká nová základna Avengers, už zbývá jen dokončit výzdobu a Steve Rogers, už ne Avenger ale začínající maliř dostvává svou zatím největší zakázku.Povídka je sice součástí série, ale předchozí části nepotřebujete nutně znát, abyste se orientovali. Stačí vědět, že Steva při vracení kamenů ani nenapadlo zůstat v roce 1945 s Peggy.P.S.: povídkou se mihnou dvě postavy z X menů, tahle součást marvelovského světa mě doposud minula, takže jsem se nesnažila o žádnou velkou charakterizaci, abych nešlápla vedle.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: A co bylo dál ... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523336
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Fénix z popela

Odpolední slunce si razilo cestu skrz prosklenou čelní stěnu do velkého atria, kterým korzovali lidé. Panoval tu čilý provoz, přestože budova ještě voněla novotou a některé prostory ještě nebyly dokončené. Třeba zrovna podél stěny za přijímacím pultem se táhlo lešení a na něm pracoval osamělý muž.Obličej i tričko měl plné cákanců od barvy a v rukou štětec a paletu.

Najednou ustal v práci a kriticky se zahleděl na čerstvě dokončené místo: „Uf, pořád mi to nepřijde dost věrné. Měl by přímo zářit!“

„A nechceš ho vymalovat třpytkama, tati? Půjčila bych ti ty modrý a stříbrný!“ ozvalo se odněkud zezdola.

V prostoru pod recepčním pultem seděla přibližně šestiletá, zrzavá dívenka. Kolem sebe měla rozložený batoh, svačinovou krabičku, pytlík na cvičební úbor, otevřené balení arašídových křupek, láhev vody a dvoje pastelky, s pomocí kterých usilovně vyráběla obrázek kočky.

Malíř se nahnul dolů přes okraj lešení: „Myslíš Tali? To možná není až tak marný nápad.“

Malá slečna se začala přehrabovat ve svém batůžku a muž mezitím slezl z konstrukce: „Pojď, půjdeme si to prohlédnout z větší dálky!“

„Uděláme odstup?“

„Přesně tak, Kočko, uděláme si odstup!“

Přeskočil pult a natáhl ruce, aby pomohl i své dceři, propletli se mezi návštěvníky a šli si vznikající fresku prohlédnout od vstupních dveří.

Momentálně byla v barvě vyvedená necelá třetina celého výjevu. Steve byl neskutečně poctěný, ale taky pěkně vynervovaný, když tak prestižní zakázku svěřili právě jemu – jako umělec si ještě v kramflecích moc nevěřil a nebyl si jistý, zda se jeho obrazy opravdu prodávají díky své kvalitě nebo jen kvůli jménu autora.

Mnozí v tom viděli protekci obřích rozměrů, nicméně obnovu celé základny nefinancovala žádná vládní ani mezinárodní instituce, ale soukromý subjekt. A jeho momentální hlava, jistá Virginia Potts-Starková věděla přesně, koho na ten úkol chce. A současní uživatelé základny neměli nejmenších námitek.

Právě proto ovšem Steve nesměl zklamat a dokázat všem včetně sebe, že na to vážně má. Strávil prací na projektu poslední půlrok a stálo ho to mnoho bezesných nocí.

Bucky ho pochopitelně podporoval, uklidňoval a ujišťoval, že výsledek bude paráda, ale Stevovým největším pomocníkem a náročným kritikem jeho raných návrhů, se ukázala být Tali.

Stevova práce jí nesmírně zajímala. Její reakce na první verzi návrhu Steva zaskočila a přiměla ke změně perspektivy. Tali se totiž podívala na obrázek a řekla: „Ale tati, takhle přece Avengers vůbec nevypadají! Strejda Bruce nosí brejle a nechodí nahatej, kde má strejda Sam křídla a proč jsi ho nakreslil bílýho? Strejdu Thora jsi nějak moc zhezčil, kde má dredy a pupek? Brnění pana Rhodese má úplbě špatný barvy. Chybí ti tam па́почка, Wanda, Petr a spousta jinejch. Co tam dělá pan Barton? A tuhle paní vůbec neznám!“

Steve zíral s otevřenou pusou, tohle byl jeho tým, jeho přátelé, ale Tali je nepoznávala. Pro ní byli zakládající členové Avengers stejně cizí a vzdálení v čase, jako byli v roce 2012 pro většinu lidí Howlies.

V ten moment Stevovi došlo, že to pojal úplně blbě. Freska ve vstupní hale nemá být pro pamětníky, jako je on sám, ale právě pro budoucí generace, aby se zakládající Avengers nestali jen zaprášenou stránkou v dějepisné učebnici.

A tak začal své dceři vyprávět. Vysvětlil jí, že nikoho svévolně nezměnil ani nepřikrášlil, a že Tali vlastně všechny zná, i kdyby jen z vyprávění. Akorát, že o nich Steve vždycky mluvil jako o přátelích, ne zachráncích světa.

„Takže Morganin táta byl taky superhrdina?“

„Ten největší ze všech!“ ujistil ji Steve.

„Já myslela, že byl vynálezce.“

„Stíhal toho hodně naráz. Vymyslel a vytvořil spoustu věcí, které Avengers dodnes používají, včetně obleku plukovníka Rhodese, ale ten první udělal sám pro sebe. Iron Man, určitě vám o něm ve škole říkali.“

„Bereme pravěk. K současný době se prý dostaneme časem, akorát než se k ní dostanem, tak už vlastně nebude moc současná, ne?“ ušklíbla se Tali a pak se zamyšleně poškrábala za uchem: „Takže, když tohle je Morganin táta, tak ta hustá zrzavá ženská musí být Nataša. Určitě je to ona, jen mě spletlo, že na fotkách, co máme vystavený na poličce má jiný vlasy.“

„Myslím, že sestřih měnila skoro každou sezónu. Jeden čas byla dokonce peroxidová blondýna.“ usmál se Steve.

Tali pohrdavě nakrčila nosík – jak někdo může dobrovolně vyměnit ohnivě rudou za něco tak nudného?

„Byla to špionka, občas potřebovala, aby jí nikdo nepoznal.“ dodal Steve smířlivě, ale Tali se tvářila nadurděně: „Tati, proč jsi mi nikdy dřív neřekl, že všichni ty kamarádi, o kterých mluvíš, byli superhrdinové?“

„Tak o některých to dobře víš.“ podotkl Bucky, který celou debatu zvědavě sledoval z křesla v koutě.

„No to jo, ale myslela jsem, že pan Barton, co na mě vždycky tak smutně kouká, je jen obyčejnej farmář, pak Stark, že byl jen bohatej vynálezce a Nataša, že asi byla baletka – když máš na památku její piškoty! A víš, že o ní poslouchám moc ráda, tak proč jste mi nikdy neřekli, že to byla superhustá špionka, co založila Avengers?“

Důvodů, proč nikdy nic z toho před Tali nezmínil, bylo víc. Aby znala celý příběh, nesměli by jí ošidit ani o ty temné pasáže. Nehodlali je vynechat, jen jim připadala ještě příliš malá na to, aby jí na hrb naložili víc temnioty, než už stihla zažít. A speciálně v případě Nataši, měl Steve ještě jeden důvod, proč být se sdílením informací opatrný. Ale jednu naprosto upřímnou odpověď mohl své holčičce dát už teď: „ Víš Tali, nikdy mi to nepřišlo až tak moc důležité. Stali se mými přáteli ne proto, co byli, ale jací byli. A možná jsem si nechtěl připomínat některé smutnější věci, kterou jsou se superhrdinskou kariérou spojené.“

Tali kývla, ale pak se jí obočí zase stáhlo: „Dobře, ale co tenhle ten? Znamená to, že byl před strejdou Samem ještě jinej kapitán Amerika? Co se s ním stalo? Taku umřel? A jestli jo, proč o něm nemluvíš vůbec?“

„Ne, Kočičko, tenhle pán žije a moc dobře ho znáš!“ zasmál se ze své sedačky Bucky.

Tali se zamračila a zkoumavě se zahleděla na svého druhého otce.

„Ne, ne, na mě se vůbec nedívej, Kočičko! Já bych do tříbarevnejch elasťáků nikdy dobrovoleně nevlezl!“

„Ale па́почка, to není pěkný, takhle si ze mě dělat legraci! Kdo to je?“

Bucky se významě zadíval na Steva a ten pomalu rudnul v rozpacích.

Několik dalších týdnů vyžadovala Tali místo pohádky na dobrou noc nějakou historku o původních Avengers. A Steve zjistil, že ho neobyčejně těší o téhle době vyprávět, byť musel občas něco upravit, aby to bylo vhodné pro uši sotva šestileté slečny.

Už druhý večer zjistil, že Bucky stojí během vyprávění ve dveřích a poslouchá stejně napjatě jako Tali.

Samozřejmě s Buckym o svém životě v jednadvacátém století mluvil, ale asi ne tímhle způsobem. Najednou vzpomínal hlavně na to hezké a na veškerou legraci, kterou s Tonym, Natašou a ostatními zažili, na filmové večery, dobré jídlo, občas téměř pubertální humor a kanadské žertíky.

Steve začal sebou nosit náčrtník a doprovázel své vyprávění skicami či karikaturami a pozvolna mu v hlavě zrál úplně nový koncept velkého obrazu pro vstupní halu.

Rozhodl se ztvárnit moment, kdy si prvně uvědomil, že v tom jsou spolu, kdy se znovu cítil být členem týmu. Stáli v kruhu, zády k sobě uprostřed rozbité newyorské ulice připraveni čelit další vlně Chitauri a možná nevypadali do detailu tak, jak je hodlal Steve zpodobnit, ale přesně tak si to on pamatoval.

Teď stál na opačné straně haly s Tali po boku a kritickým okem sledoval svůj výtvor: „Možná ty třpytky nejsou marný nápad. Ten obloukový reaktor by měl přímo svítit.“

„Mám ti je najít, tati? Jen nevím, jestli mám zrovna ty správný barvy. Růžový a zlatý mám určitě …“ Tali už se chystala rozběhnout zpátky k recepčnímu pultu, kde měla batůžek.

„Počkej, mám lepší nápad! Až pojedeme příště na návštěvu za Morgan poprosíme jí o nějaké její třpytky. Zatím ten reaktor nechám být a půdu dodělat zlatou hřívu strejdy Thora.“

„Vážně měl dřív tak hezký vlasy?“

„Ano, Tony mu dokonce říkal Zlatovlásko. Copak, chtěla bys taky takové?“

Tali nakrčila nos: „To je nuda, všechny holky ve třídě chtěj bejt Zlatovlásky. Já chci bejt jako Nataša, teď ještě víc, když vím, že to byla hustá špiónská baletka!“

Steve se bezděčně otřásl, ale asi se tomu nedalo úplně vyhnout. Byl připraven svou dceru podporovat v libovolné kariéře, která jí bude naplňovat, klidně i v něčem „obyčejném“, ale chápal, že s tolika superhrdinskými přáteli, jí tenhle směr láka.

Jenže Tali už v té chvíli nepřemýšlela o své budoucnosti, skrz prosklenou stěnu spatřila přistávající quinjet a začala Steva tahat za rukáv: „Tati, tati! Koukej, myslíš, že už to je па́почка a strejda Sam?“

„Měl na křídle hvězdu?“

„Né, jenom obyčejný áčko! Kdy už se vrátí, tati?“

Z opačné strany haly k nim kráčela Maria Hillová, zřejmě přivítat osazenstvo quinjetu, ať už bylo jakékoli. Usmála se na Tali a kývla na pozdrav Stevovi: „To je pořád samé, „tati, tati“. Kdo by to do vás pár let zpátky řekl, Steve?“

„To víte, Tali dlouho neměla žádného tátu a teď má dva, tak si to musí užít. Krom toho ke mně a Buckymu skvěle zapadá, všem nám je mnohem míň, než kolik tvrdí náš rodný list.“

To byla pravda, Tali patřila k té polovině lidstva, co na pět let zmizela z existence. Bruce se sice při svém lusknutí snažil myslet na všechno možné a vrátil zpátky i ty, kteří zemřeli kvůli Thanosovu činu jen nepřímo. Třeba proto, že zmizel pilot jejich letadla nebo chirurg, provádějící jejich operaci. Ale pět let je dlouhá doba a hodně se toho během ní stalo, takže krom jiného existovalo mnoho dětí, kterým už po návratu mezi živé nezbyl žádný rodič.

To byl i případ Tali. Steve s Buckym jí poznali v dětském domově na rohu Beverley Road a Východní 17. ulice, který se rozhodli podporovat. Pomáhali pro zařízení shánět peníze a další potřebné věci a chodili tamní děti pravidelně navštěvovat, číst jim knížky nebo si zahrát basket.

Tali se na Beverley Road dostala před rokem a půl, když jí přesunuli z přeplněného sirotčince v jiné části města a stačil jediný pohled jejích zelených očí, aby Steva a Buckyho úplně uhranula.

Nikdy předtím o dětech neuvažovali. V době, ze které pocházeli taková možnost vůbec nepřipadala v úvahu a v jednadvacátém století se pořád teprve rozkoukávali. Sotva si zvykli na myšlenku, že mají oba pořád před sebou budoucnost a ještě se plně nerozhodli, jak jí vlastně chtějí prožít, krom toho, že společně.Tali rozhodla za ně.

Steve už předtím fungoval více méně jako muž v domácnosti, byť současně váhavě rozjížděl svou výtvarnou kariéru. Bucky měl pocit, že si musí nějak „odsloužit“ léta, kdy byl zabijákem Hydry a stál se Avengerem. Pod kódovým označením Bílý Vlk hlídal zadek Samu Wilsonovi. Adopcí Tali, tohle rozdělení rolí jen potvrdili a Steve nikdy nebyl šťastnější.

Bucky byl šťastný také, ale vždycky v tom byla špetka strachu. Co když ho holčička zavrhne, až se o něm dozví celou pravdu? Protože jednou jí to budou muset říct. Možná se zatím zdála nadšená přítomností, ale dřív nebo později se Tali na minulost svou i svých adoptivních rodičů zeptá.

Steve byl v tomhle ohledu optimista, poprvé po letech měl pocit, že cokoliv se stane, bude dobré. Kdysi tolik toužil bojovat za správnou věc, ale být voják znamená ničit a zabíjet, i když tím chráníte životy druhých. Ale konečně měl pocit, že nejen ničí, ale i tvoří.

Život obvykle nedává druhé šance, ale při pohledu na tuhle rusovlasou, zelenookou vílu měl Steve pocit, že možná ano. Tali se tolik podobala Nataše, až mu to bralo dech a když se před něj poprvé postavila a řekla: „Ahoj, já jsem Natálie!“, nebyl Steve několik vteřin mocen slova.

Nebyl zdaleka jediný, kdo si byl té nápadné podoby vědom. Když Tali poprvé viděl Clint Barton, rozplakal se a musel na chvíli odejít z místnosti. Steve si nějakou dobu nebyl jistý, zda vůbec brát Tali k Bartonovým na návštěvy, ale pak je Clint osobně pozval na velikonoční hledání vajíček u sebe na farmě a dal tím najevo, že je to OK.

Ale krom fyzické podoby tu byla ještě jedna věc, shoda okolností tak podivná, že to Steve neřekl živé duši krom Buckyho.

Vlastně to zjistil až když už byli pevně rozhodnutí a vyplňovali stohy formulářů a prohlášení ohledně adopce.

Věděli o Taliině rodinném zázemí všechno, co se vůbec zjistit dalo. Její matka si také prošla ústavní výchovou, neměla žádné známé příbuzné, zato problémy se zákonem i s drogami. V době Taliina narození byla sotva zletilá a kolonka pro jméno otce zůstala v rodném listě prázdná.

Narození dcery jí zřejmě motivovalo, aby dala svůj život trochu do kupy, ale tím hůř do toho zpátky zabředla po Lusknutí a zemřela na předávkování heroinem o tři roky později.

Steve pochopitelné věděl, že se Tali narodila někdy v polovině roku 2014, ale teprve když měl v rukou její rodný list, zjistil, že to bylo 1. srpna.

Málokomu by to došlo, Natašin náhrobek i oficiální dokumenty uváděly jako datum úmrtí 22. dubna 2023, ale přesně do onoho 1. srpna 2014 se tehdy s Clintem, Rhodeym a Nebulou vypravila.

Bylo to absurdní, obě události se přece stali v odlišných realitách. V té jejich byla přece Nataša v době, kdy přišla Natálie Altmannová na svět, stále naživu a Thanos byl ještě v nedohlednu.

A přesto měl Steve neodbytný pocit, že malá Natálie je Nataša. Ne ta jejich, ale taková jaká mohla být, kdyby prožila normální dětství a neskončila v Rudém pokoji. A Steve byl pevně rozhodnutý jí ho dopřát.

Jenže jí současně nechtěl příliš ovlivňovat. Měla být sama sebou a ne žít s pocitem, že má někoho nahradit. I proto jí začali říkat Tali, raději než Nat.

Ať se snažili sebevíc, Tali to k nikdy nepoznané „tetě“ vždycky táhlo a a ještě víc, jakmile se dozvěděla, že Nataša byla hrdinka, co opakovaně zachránila svět.

Budoucnost je ještě daleko, Tali si to pořád ještě může stokrát rozmyslet a stát se radši baletkou, vědkyní, automechaničkou, knihovnicí, malířkou nebo šéfkou nadnárodního koncernu, ale jestli se jednou vážně stane tajnou agentkou, pak se Steve utěšoval tím, že to tentokrát bude její vlastní svobodná a vědomá volba.

„Hej, tati, kdo je to?“ Tali zvědavě sledovala Hillovou, kterak si potřásá rukou s hosty. Obě mladé ženy měly černé uniformy s nápadným x.

„To bude někdo z toho nového institutu profesora Xaviera. Věnuje se lidem, hlavně dětem se zvláštními schopnostmi a Avengers by s ním rádi spolupracovali.“

„Znáš tyhle dvě? Co umějí?“

A než stačil Steve odpovědět, už ho Tali táhla za ruku ven směrem k přistávací ploše.

„Ne, holčičko, tyhle dvě neznám. Osobně jsem se potkal jenom jednou s profesorem a … a nevím, jestli je můžeme zdržovat. Určitě přiletěly řešit něco důležitého.“ snažil se krotit její nadšení, ale Tali ho neposlouchala a hnala se vpřed.

Teprve před vysokou ženou tmavé pleti s úplně bílými vlasy, se zastavila a trochu polekaně špitla: „D … dobrý den!“

„Ahoj slečno!“ usmála se na ní mutantka perfektně bílými zuby, ale to už dorazili Steve.

„Omlouvám se, nechceme zdržovat, ale moje dcera je ukrutně zvědavá.“

„Á, kapitáne Rogersi, konečně mám to potěšení potkat vás osobně.“ napřáhla ke němu žena ruku: „Mně říkají Storm a tohle je moje přítelkyně Jean.“

„Těší mě, ale už dávno nejsem žádný kapitán.“

„To se nezapomíná.“ usmála se druhá z žen, Jean: „A vůbec nezdržujete. Stejně musíme počkat, dokud se nevrátí váš nástupce.“

„Stalo se něco?“

„Pokud jsem správně pochopila, to Sam kontaktoval Xavierův institut. Prý na té základně našli někoho, koho by měl profesor vidět.“ vysvětlila Hillová.

Steve znervózněl: „Ale jsou v pořádku, že ano? Bucky je vpořádku?“

„Klid Steve, podle posledního hlášení, které podal Sam mně, byla ta laboratoř už opuštěná. Nevím, odkud chytili vítr, ale stačili utéct. Zřejmě tam zapomněli nějakého pokusného králíka, podle všeho šel se Samem a Buckym dobrovolně.“

Touhle informací ho Maria vůbec neuklidnila. Co když to byla past? Stevovi se vůbec nelíbila představa, že jsou jeho manžel a přítel několik hodin zavření v quinjetu s osobou neznámých schopností i úmyslů.

Instinktivně se podíval k nebi a v duchu se modlil, aby se už Samův stroj objevil na obzoru. Asi by se díval vzhůru mnohem déle, kdyby si neuvědomil, že Tali už nestojí vedle něj.

Přívo vyděšeně se obrátil na Hillovou a ta jen kývla hlavou směrem k trávníku před hlavní budovou. Tali tam seděla na lavičce, houpala nohama a vzrušeně si vykládala s oběma návštěvnicemi.

„ … takže umím měnit počasí. Přijde ti dnes moc horko a chtěla bys malý, letní deštíček?“

„A umíte udělat i duhu? Mám doma obrovskou duhu přes celý pokojíček, dělal jí táta. On má totiž taky superschopnost – je to ten nejúžasnější malíř na světě! A па́почка má zase super ruku, je celá kovová a když má volno a hraje si se mnou, tak mu na ní můžu dávat magnety a samolepky!“

Steve se bezděčně usmál, Tali jednou večer pokryla Buckyho vibrániovou paži obrázky všemožných disneyovských princezen, kompletně od ramene až po zápěstí. A protože se zatvářila nekonečně smutně jen při pouhém náznaku toho, že si je chce její па́почка do práce sundat, tak se Bucky překonal a druhý den hrdě nakráčel na ústředí Avengers polepený Elsami, Popelkami a Moanami a chodil tak, dokud nálepky samy neopadaly.

Tali teď stála na lavičce čelem k budově, rozpřahovala ruce a vykládala: „ … je nádherný a bude ještě nádhernější až to táta domaluje!“

Nad druhou půlkou věty se lehce začervenal, ale s prvním prohlášením naprosto souhlasil. Nová základna byla nádherná. Ačkoliv kopírovala původní umístění většiny budov, design byl naprosto originální.

Ústřední budova měla měkké, organické linie, hangár byl obložen cortenovými panely, zářivě bílý laboratorní blok měl omítku z nanočástic, mnohé skleněné plochy byly barevné. Přitom tu stále zůstávalo místo na další rozvoj i dostatek zeleně. Nic nenasvědčovalo, že dva roky zpátku tu byl jen obří kráter a haldy trosek.

To vlastně nebyla tak úplně pravda, mezi hangáry a obytným blokem vedla úzká pěšinka dozadu do borového lesa a těsně před tím, než cestička zmizela mezi stromy, trčel vedle ní ze země velký kus armovaného betonu a z jeho okrajů se na vše stany kroutily roxorové tyče. Žádná mosazná cedulka s vysvětlujícím textem, jen přes celou plochu betonu sprejem načmárané datum, kdy ho obří exploze odhodila až sem a opodál se odehrála bitva o osud celeho vesmíru.

Ano nová základna byla lépe rozvržená a krásnější, než její přece jen poněkud militantně vyhlížející předchůdkyně, to Steve rád uznával. Přesto se mu po staré základně občas zastesklo, po jistou dobu byla jeho domovem a lidé, co jí s ním sdíleli jeho jedinou rodinou.

Dnes měl Steve Rogers svůj domov i rodinu v jednom brooklynském činžáku. Bucky měl sice coby aktivní Avenger nárok na apartmá v rámci základny a i Steve s Tali tu občas přespali, když se to hodilo, ale domov už to nebyl. Přinejmenším ne pro Barnes-Rogersovu famílii.

Ale to neznamená, že se tu nemůže cítit doma někdo další. Avengers měli momentálně sedm stálých a asi patnáct příležitostných členů a pokud klapne spolupráce s Xavierovým institutem, nejspíš bude základu využívat celá řada dalších lidí, nemluvě o bytostech z jiných částí vesmíru.

A Steve se může podílet na tom, aby se tu cítili dobře, aby se tohle místo stalo pro někoho domovem, přeba jen na chvíli.

Protože jednu věc Steve pochopil, nic netrvá věčně a svět se neustále mění. Překvapil ho, když si myslel, že už nemůže být hůř, ale stejně tak ho překvapil, když věřil, že už ani nebude lépe.

Jeho citlivé ucho zaznamenalo slále ještě vzdálené hučení motorů, zvedl hlavu, aby mohl sledovat zvětšující se tečku na obzoru. Tentokrát byla na křídle stroje krom velkého áčka také bílá pěticípá hvězda. Otočil se a zakřičel: „Tali!“

Holčička přestala poskakovat po trávníku a tryskem zamířila k přistávací ploše. Obě Xavierovy vyslankyně jí následovaly, stejně jako Hillová.

Steve netrpělivě sledoval, jak quinjet klesá a doba než se otevřela se sklopila vstupní rampa, mu přišla přímo nekonečná. Ať je všechno v pořádku!

Ale konečně kráčel dolů unaveně vyhlížející Sam, z uniformy měl na sobě pouze kalhoty a na horní části těla jen nátělník z pot odvádějícího materiálu.

Když uviděl nervózního Steva a natěšeně se tvářící Tali, jen se usmál a ukázal palecem za sebe do nitra quinjetu: „Neboj chlape, vezu ti ho celýho! Jen musí eskortovan naše nečekaný pasažéry!“

Steve vydechl úlevou a Hillová zvedla obočí: „Myslela jsem, že je jen jeden?“

Tali na nic dalšího nečekala a vrhla se dovnitř: „па́почка!“

Normálně by mu skočila do náruče, jenže to dnes nešlo, protože Bucky nesl obří prádelní koš vystlaný dekou.

Už tak zdvižené obočí Marie Hillové vyletělo až k linii vlasů, obě mutantky si vyměnily tázavé pohledy, Steve byl zmatený, pouze Tali se postavila na špičky aby nahlédla přes okraj koše: „Jé, ty jsou roztomilý!“

Její nadšený výkřik vyprovokoval pláč a ostatní dospělí se konečně pohnuli k činu. Bucky postavil koš na zem a zvedl z něj do náruče asi tříměsíční dítě, které si trochu neobratně opřel o hrudník a začal konejšit. Tím rozplakal i druhé miminko v koši, které se pokusila zvednout Tali, tak raději zakročil Steve a vzal ho do náruče sám.

„Vysvěltíte mi to konečně kapitáne Wilsone? Předpokládám, že jste tyhle dvě děti našli v Jittenbergově laboratoři. Máte o nich nějaké další informace?“ chtěla vědět Hillová.

„Moc toho nevíme, zničili nebo odnesli většinu dokumentace, ale přímo v místnosti, kde jsme je našli se válelo pár papírů. Pokud se vztahují k nim, tak víme datum narození, že jsou to dvojčata a matka je mrtvá. V poznámce se doslova píše „eliminována pro nedostatek kooperace“. A taky si myslíme, že jsou vylepšené, dělali na nich nějaké pokusy. Proto jsem chtěl, aby je viděl někdo od profesora. Veškeré papíry, co jsme našli jsou tady!“ Sam podal Hillové modré desky.

„A nějaká data, co jsme vytáhli z jediného funkčního počítače.“ z kapsy vyndal flešku.

„Dobře, projdeme všechno, co jste našli, třeba najdeme nějaké žijící příbuzné.“ řekla Hillová a pak se obrátila na obě vyslankyně institutu: „Bude tak nízký věk nějaký problém při zkoumání jejich schopností?“

Storm se zatvářila rozpačitě: „Bude to trochu složitější, ale profesor dokáže přinejmenším odhadnout, kam se budou jejich schopnosti ubírat, ale …“

„Zkrátka nejsme na péči o tak malé děti vybavení.“ dořekla její kolegyně: „Všichni profesorovi žáci jsou alespoň na úrovni základní školy. Samozřejmě to nějak vyřešíme, protože do péče systému bych je za těhle okolností raději nesvěřila. V nejhorším si je někdo z nás vezme domů, než vymyslíme něco trvalého.“

„Tatí, па́почка, co kdybychom si je vzali my? A jestli nikoho jinýho nemaj, můžem si je nechat!“

Steve s Buckym oba otevřeli ústa k praktickým námitkám. Nejsou zařízení na kojence a už vůbec ne na kojence se neznámou superschopností, možná mají holčičky vážně někde nějakou rodinu – otce, babičku nebo tetu, která by je chtěla. Na druhou stranu, svého času neplánovali vůbec žádné dítě a teď mají byt plný plyšáků, omalovánek a baletních sukýnek.

„Jak se vlastně jmenují?“ zeptal se nakonec Steve. Holčička v jeho náruči se překvapivě uklidnila a prohlížela si ho zvědavě velkýma hnědýma očima.

Bucky se ušklíbl: „Jestli jim jejich máma nějaký dala, tak to těm šmejdům nepřišlo důležitý. V tý složce bylo jen subjekt „3490a“ a „3490b“.“

„Měly by mít nějaký opravdový jména.“ konstatovala Tali.

„Nevím, jestli jsme oprávnění o tom rozhodnout, ale vaše ta vaše slečna má pravdu, nechce se mi o nich mluvit jako o číslech. Jméno je důležité. Někdo nějaké návrhy?“ zeptala se Storm.

Steve ještě jednou prohlédl miminko ve svých rukou. První ho napadla Sarah, ale k holčičce to moc nesedělo, jeho matku ničím nepřipomínala. Natálii už měli, takže …

Bucky, kterému se zřejmě hlavou honily podobné myšlenky, protože také zkoumal děvčátko ve své náruči, řekl: „Má takový kukadla, jako jedna vostrá ženská, co jsme znávali. Hádám, že se jménem Margaret, se v životě neztratí.“

Steve překvapeně zvedl hlavu, ano Peggy měla podobné tmavé oči, ale jemu se na prvním místě vybavil někdo jiný: „V tom případě navrhuju pru tuhle princeznu jméno Antonie!“

**Author's Note:**

> Děkuji za přečtení a Vaše komentáře mě nesmírně potěší!


End file.
